


out of sight, out of fire

by skjes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choking, Dom Spencer Reid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt Spencer Reid, Light BDSM, Slow Burn, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spit Kink, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skjes/pseuds/skjes
Summary: Reader finds herself infatuated with the BAU's pretty boy genius. She overhears a conversation though, that deters her interest. Now she finds herself with a newfound spite for the man, planning to make his life a living hell. Enemies to lovers type beat.major WIP , first real fic ++ bare with me :) (updates three times a month, minimum.)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	out of sight, out of fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall im here with my bestfriend. oo yuh, get it i guess

“But man is not made for defeat. A man can be destroyed but not defeated.” - Ernest Hemingway.

“I’m just saying~! Maybe you’ll meet a cute boy, Y/N. Do you really have to be so uptight to the idea of befriending your future coworkers?” Your bestfriend’s voice sang out through the phone, tone almost mocking. You’re in your car, balancing a coffee in one hand, case files for a unit you’ve never even met, and a phone, which carries your friends voice. 

“You know that’s fraternization right? Like, I could get fired for that. Could you imagine getting fired from a job you just started?! The FBI no less?” You pretended to be that opposed to the idea. In reality, you had no plans of meeting any cute guys anytime soon. 

“I’m just saying, you could use the distraction. In all seriousness though, are you okay?” Your friend had good intentions, truly, she was just concerned for your love life was all. You could care less, though. As you open your mouth to reply, you realize you’ve already made it to the quantico building, in which you just finished field training in last month. Three cheers for muscle memory, right? 

“Hey sorry, I have to go, I’m here. I promise I’ll call you back after tonight and let you know how it goes. I’m fine, really. Just a little jittery, I guess.” You huff out a quickly formulated response to your best friend, hurrying to adjust your clothing before stepping out of your car. 

“Oh, alright!! Have fun! And get someone’s number for me, would you?” You could practically hear the grin washing over your friend’s face at the thought of getting with a federal fucking agent. Wacko. 

“Yeah, yeah. Will do, player, see ya.” 

The phone dial goes silent, and you sigh before tucking your phone into your bag. You’ve just arrived in front of possibly the world’s craziest occupational building. Virginia’s FBI headquarters. How bad could it be? You’ll only be seeing mutilated corpses every single day until your retirement. You chuckle dryly to yourself, knowing that you’re more excited than anything. You’ve worked for the past six years to get here, and you aren’t about to give it up. You take one last elongated breath before stepping into the bullpen. 

Four faces turn to see the newly entered figure. Wow. Special agents are definitely more intimidating up close. A blonde, giddy woman jumps up from her seat to come greet you, practically glowing with joy. “Oh. My. God. Hello!!!! You must be our new agent, right?” The lady practically jumps your bones in her attempt to analyze you. 

A bubbly laugh leaves your lungs before you can contain it. “Yeah, that would be me.” You grin and extend a hand. The lady instead envelops you in a bone crushing hug muttering something about needing more feminine energy on the team. “Penelope Garcia. It’s so nice to finally meet you!” She pulls back offering a hand this time. You take it. “Y/N L/N. You too.” 

“Now, now, baby. Lay off a bit will you? It’s her first day, no need to crowd the poor girl.” You turn behind you to the source of the voice, coming face to face with possibly the friendliest guy you’ve ever seen. He extends a hand out to you, smirking. “SSA Derek Morgan. It’s my pleasure.” 

You offer him a thankful laugh, firmly gripping his hand. “It’s all mine.” The other two faces come up beside Morgan, both offering small smiles.

“Y/N, this is Jennifer Jerau, our communication specialist. This here is our pretty boy genius, Doctor Spencer Reid.” You turn to offer the girl, JJ, you’ll come to know, a side hug. She nods at you as you turn to greet the doctor. 

You extend a hand out for him to shake, only for him to pull a “face.” 

“Ah, I don’t shake hands.” His voice startles you, deeper than you’d thought it to be. Noting your confused face, he offers an explanation. “Uh, the bacteria that can travel through a single handshake is atrocious. It’s actually scientifically proven safer to kiss. Not that it’s much better, though.” You notice him fidgeting slightly with his hands, eyes hesitantly meeting yours to offer you an apology. 

“No worries.” You offer him a small smile, before turning to Morgan. You open your mouth to speak, but before you get the chance a monotone voice stops you in your tracks. 

“Y/N, and the rest of you, conference room. We have a case.” Your unit chief’s voice echoes from across the bullpen, almost startling you enough to scream. Derek offers you a laugh at your spooked demeanor before gesturing to the direction of the room. You thank him, and grab your coffee from your desk before meeting the others. 

As you walk into the room, you notice a dark haired beautiful woman and a sullen looking man next to her. They offer you quick words of greeting before Hotch begins with the briefing. 

“We have four dead men in Davenport, Iowa. All four within days of eachother. Each body was found to have been sexually assaulted and had sustained head injuries. They are all unemployed, and their residences were found with yellow rose petals in each of their beds. We have no leads so far.” He closed his file with a grim look, surveying his team, eyes landing on your contemplating face.

“Any thoughts?” He inquired, looking expectantly towards you. You scramble to pick up the case file photos, scrutinizing the contents before your face falls. You unintentionally mutter something aloud, lost in thought. 

“What was that, Y/N?” You pull your face out from the file, coming face to face with the entire BAU staring at you inquisitively. 

“Oh uh, it’s just that. It’s possible our unsub is female. I mean look, the head injuries look light, at best. They look to have been done with a metal pole of some sort, but there isn’t much force behind the hit. Not too mention the flowers. Either it’s a male who feels remorse, which is unlikely given the manner the bodies were found. Or,” You pause, anxiously biting your fingernail for a moment,”.. we have a female suspect on our hands, most likely small in height and body weight.” You glance anxiously across the room, inspecting everyones faces who are now taking in the new theory. 

“So we have a sexually driven lady killer on our hands?” Morgan muses grimly. You feel an air of tension evaporate the room. 

“It appears likely. Nice work Y/N. Wheels up in thirty. We’ll discuss the geographical profile and the victimology on the plane once we take off.” Hotch nods and leaves the room without another word. You let out a sigh of relief and eventually bring yourself to the backseats of the jet. Kicking your feet up over the chair in front of you, you meekly join the discussion about the case. 

First cases aren’t always hard, are they?


End file.
